


Crumpled Paper

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: My thoughts of how Lavellan might have reacted to finding nothing but a note in the wake of Blackwall's disappearance.





	Crumpled Paper

Her fists convulse reflexively, crumpling the parchment. His words, his useless bloody words smearing in her sweating hands. She is shaking with the force of her emotion. Almost as if she is an outside observer her mind catalogues her racing heart, the cold sweat gathering at the base of her neck, ready to run down her spine. The rage that fuels her building around the ruined remains of her hope, her heart. All her plans for nought, as his words beat a staccato between her ears. She straightens herself. Mentally gathering her resources. Taking stock of what she will need to survive this latest blow. It is almost enough to make her surrender. But she was not built for surrender. She will go down fighting. She will run him to ground like her father’s coursers. Leliana will have some idea of what to do.

Storming from the stables, Sae barreled through the rotunda so quickly the force of her passing caused several of Solas’ papers to scatter. His grunt of annoyance pulled her from her thoughts. Seeing his irritated look change to concern, Sae halted. Determined to keep the agony of her lover’s betrayal locked away, Sae broke eye contact, mumbling her apologies before resuming her search for the spymaster. She must find him, wherever he has gone to. She shared her fears with him, her past experiences with other lovers, people she opened her heart to invariably left her. A tear escaped as she remembered the warmth of his chest, his rumbled praises, reassurances that she wasn't a quick tumble. That it meant so much more to him than he could ever say. It crushed her further to realize, despite his highly vaunted protests, he had been no different. He was the same as all the others. A liar. Someone who used words to weave his way past others defenses. 

He had snuck away in the dead of night. 

She would gut the bastard when she found him again wherever he was hiding.

After all, revenge is best served cold.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole picks up the crumpled ball of hurt that has fallen to the tavern floor. Eyes brimming with tears from the paper, he flattens it out to read the regret on the page.

“There is little I can say that will ease this pain. Just know that while it hurt to leave, it would’ve hurt more if I stayed. I am deeply sorry. -Thom”

 

 


End file.
